


'Till we see the sunlight

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 52 weeks challenge, Crack, cats rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyhow, Magnus had been a good human the last few days. Even though he’d been feeling down he’d given Chairman Meow his food and even some special treats and had cuddled more than usual which usually Chairman Meow wouldn’t stand for, but once in a while he was capable of showing his little heart off. Take that, dogs! They could be cute and sweet too!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till we see the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this week was: story written from an animal's perspective. And so you have crack from Chairman Meow's perspective... which I realize he doesn't really appear in the show but pretend he's been there all along, judging everyone as cats do.

Chairman Meow is not good at emotions. It’s not even his fault. Cats aren’t good with feelings, everyone knows that. You go for dogs for that, for those disgustingly cute eyes that make you feel like you’re actually worth something. Cats, on the other hand, are there to remind you that in the vast universe you’re less than a fleck of dust. You don’t matter and really, humans and every other creature should be worshipping them for that (as they used to and ah, why do good times always have to pass?) because if you didn’t matter in the big picture then you could do whatever you wanted because in the end it wasn’t going to change anything.

But alas, not every person understood that which was how Chairman Meow found himself having the life squeezed out of him by the one who considered himself his master and ah, wasn’t that a joke. But Magnus fed him and once in a while, was good for cuddles, so for now Chairman Meow would let him keep the pretence up.

Chairman Meow would have released himself from the embrace with a good usage of his nails if he couldn’t feel the distress Magnus was in. Usually, the human, for lack of a better word because Chairman Meow knew he wasn’t actually human, not like most anyway, was a happy one. For the past few weeks he’d been a little more down than usual and Chairman Meow knew it had something to do with the man who sometimes came by for a drink but whatever, Magnus could fall in love all he wanted as long as he remembered that Chairman Meow was not going anywhere, especially not because of a puny human.

Today was a night worse than usual. Firstly, Magnus had filled the house with weird objects that smelled of the other human that sometimes came by, Ragnor, and that barely paid attention to Chairman Meow, which meant Chairman Meow didn’t pay attention to him either. Magnus smelled like him too but it wasn’t a good smell, it wasn’t an alive one.

Oh well, it was a shame that only cats had nine lives to spare.

Chairman Meow didn’t much care to think about death. He knew he still had at least five to spare, six if you didn’t count the curry incident, which he usually didn’t, because really that had been Lady’s fault. And he didn’t much care to think about humans either, because contrary to dogs, cats were superior beings that had no need for some emotional bonds no matter how much he appreciated being petted. Sometimes and only when he was in the mood.

Anyhow, Magnus had been a good human the last few days. Even though he’d been feeling down he’d given Chairman Meow his food and even some special treats and had cuddled more than usual which usually Chairman Meow wouldn’t stand for, but once in a while he was capable of showing his little heart off. Take that, dogs! They could be cute and sweet too!

“I miss him, Meow. What am I going to do without him? He was like… my conscience. My green and horned conscience and really, his ribbing usually ended with me in worse situations than I would have ended if it weren’t for him but he was still… my oldest friend,” oh no, Magnus was crying.

Chairman Meow had seen Magnus in many situations, some that he really preferred not to think of, but as morose as he’d seen the human, he’d never seen him cry before. At least not unless it involved a lot of TV.

What was he supposed to do? Oh no, Magnus was… was rubbing his snotty nose on his fur. That was going to take hours to clean! And urg, it was going to taste disgustingly.

Chairman Meow was getting ready to leave because really, he was a cat and this was not the way they should be treated, but then he thought that that would probably make Magnus cry harder and he’d probably start quoting some disgusting poetry and Chairman Meow wasn’t as young as he used to be, he had to take care of his precious ears, okay?

So he settled back down, all the while thinking about how snotty Magnus’ nose was and how it was unbecoming to be used at a handkerchief and how he was not a dog to be treated like this and honestly, did Magnus not know that he was ruining his make-up? Chairman Meow had been with him enough years to know how many long hours that took to apply and time spent in make-up was time spent away from Chairman Meow and it wasn’t like he felt lonely, not at all, though okay, maybe he was missing Lady now that she’d been taken away for some place called Ohio, whatever new fresh hell that was, but anyhow, he was a cat and cats didn’t miss things and… where was he going? Oh, yes, make-up. It wasn’t that Chairman Meow needed Magnus to be all over him all the time but really, he was a cat and they deserved to be complimented several times a day. It had been a while since he’d been told he was perfect.

He grumbled. It probably had to do with the new human and he dressed in too much leather, really, he and Magnus would never last.

This was probably why Magnus was feeling so morose and great, he’d passed to seeing old albums of photos. He was now being nostalgic… disgusting really. Chairman Meow felt happy in the knowledge that at least he and his kind were above these type of feelings.

Magnus was talking out loud, but no longer to Chairman Meow and how dare he prefer to talk to an imaginary friend instead of him!?

He’d had it. He’d come back when Magnus had come back to his senses and was no longer playing whatever disgusting instrument that was supposed to be. Chairman Meow was a cat and cats did not deal with feelings and he was going to leave… in a few minutes. He simply felt comfortable in the sofa, okay? Okay, he told himself and started purring.

 


End file.
